


A Card

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Christmas, Christmas Cards, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter receives a card</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Card

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Good King Wenceslaus looked out, on the Feast of Stephen."

"Hon, you got a Christmas card," El said, waving it at him as she sorted the mail.

"Who from?" Peter asked.

"Hmmm..." she flipped it over. "Sing Sing Correctional Facility?"

"Sing Sing?" Peter repeated.

"D-I-N-0-2-4-6-0-1-0?"

"That's Caffrey!" Peter grabbed the envelope. "Why would he send me a letter?"

El frowned. "Caffrey? The bond forger?"

Peter finally got the envelope open and found a piece of cardstock folded in half. On the front was a hand-drawn picture of, if he wasn't mistaken, the crown of St. Wenceslaus.

Inside, in his own handwriting, it said, _Give my love to Stephen and Basil!_

It took Peter a moment to figure out the reference, but finally a memory from his childhood floated back to the surface.

"Who's Basil?" El asked, having read the card over his shoulder.

"St. Stephen, who's Feast Day is December 25th, and St. Basil, aka January 2nd." Peter translated. "I think that's Neal's attempt to wish us a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

El snorted. "Well, its the thought that counts." A moment later she added, "at least it's only a drawing of a crown instead of an actual stolen one."

Peter chuckled. "That's true!" A moment later he stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Still, I think I'll contact Interpol tomorrow."

"Good idea."


End file.
